Recently, there is a tendency that the cellular phone, as an information processing apparatus, is installed with multimedia functions including the music control function of listening to audio data and the function of receiving terrestrial-digital, terrestrial-digital-radio and FM-radio broadcast waves, besides the address directory function, the mail function through base stations and networks such as the Internet, and the browser function for looking Web pages, in addition to the communicating function merely based on speech.
Meanwhile, as an art concerning a cellular phone installed with a multimedia function, it is disclosed by for example JP-A-2006-319572, that the user can easily know an arrival with interruption even when listening to a music through an apparatus connected to Bluetooth (registered mark).
Such a multimedia function can be controlled by the remote control provided for the headset worn on the user's head, for example. Where the multimedia function is under remote control, the application program having multimedia functions interprets a predetermined command received from the remote control so that the cellular phone can perform a predetermined operation depending upon the interpreted command.
However, conventionally, where multimedia function is started up by use of a remote control provided for the headset, startup is problematically available for only any one (e.g. music control function or a terrestrial digital broadcast wave receiving function) out of a plurality of multimedia functions that is previously determined between the remote control and the cellular phone.
Naturally, the remote control can be newly provided with a control mechanism for selecting a desired multimedia function, in order to cause a desired one of a plurality of multimedia functions to start up with use of the remote control provided for the headset. In this case, the cellular phone is also required to cope not only with the remote control but also with the remote control installed with the new control mechanism. Even in case such new control mechanism is installed on the remote control and cellular phone to be newly shipped into the market, any one of multimedia functions only can be started up on the existing, already shipped remote control not installed with a control mechanism for selecting a desired multimedia function.